Downfall of the Electric Company
by Lord of Fiction
Summary: Francine is back with a new plan to destroy the company. Going for their deepest feelings, the four teens will be taken down, one by one.
1. Scenario

**Okay, I know The Electric Company has been cancelled. And no one has posted any fics about it in like, FOREVER. But I'm doing it anyway. Deal with it. :P**

**P. S. This takes place BEFORE Marcus and Gilda, if you even know about this show. Honestly? I hate those little freaks. Sooo... Deal with it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Electric Company, just this plot.**

**CHAPTER I**

Francine snapped awake. It had been a while since she'd had dreams, but this one was too good to be true.

_I love myself._She thought for the millionth time.

She grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table, and started dialing Annie Scrambler's number.

A tired voice answered. "Couldn't you wait till later? I'm not used to getting up this early." Annie grumbled.

"Quit whining, Scrambler. And notify the rest of the Pranksters. I have another plan. My best yet." Francine laughed.

* * *

"Hey Hector," Lisa greeted, plopping down in a seat next to him. She'd just entered the Electric Diner, and it seemed that he was the only one there that morning.

"Hey Lisa, what's up?" He asked with a smile.

To be honest? Lisa _really_liked Hector. He was like the cutest guy ever. Dark hair fixed in that cute little way. Silvery blue eyes. And not to mention his muscular arms and chest.

"Oh, nothing. I just came here to hang out. Where's Jess?" Lisa asked, anxiously aware that they were alone.

"She went off somewhere to the park with Keith. It's just you and me, I guess." Hector said with a shrug.

"I guess so," Lisa replied, with a turn of her head, trying desperately to hide her burning face. This could be her chance to confess her feelings to Hector.

* * *

Hector and Lisa weren't as alone as they thought.

"Spamboni, are you ready?" Francine whispered. She, Annie, Danny, and Manny were all just outside the Diner. Waiting for just the right moment to strike.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Francine!" He replied with his annoying cackle.

"SHH!" Annie hissed. "You'll give us away!"

"Wait, what's the plan again?" Danny asked. "And when do _I _get to be part of it?"

Francine rolled her eyes. They would definitely have to do something about his sensitivity. "Rebus, we've gone over this three times." She said. "To completely destroy the Electric Company, we have to go for their feelings. And the people they care about. Once we take out Lisa, Hector will be devastated. His poor love will be in no condition to participate in the Electric Company. And he'll be too broken up to be leader. _That's_how you kill two birds with one stone."

"Oooh, I like your reasoning, Francine!" Danny said.

Francine rolled her eyes again. She quickly glanced back into the diner. Lisa looked like she was about to confess something to Hector. It was time for Stage 1 of her plan.

"Spamboni, now!" Francine hissed.

Manny reached over and fired his mechanism. Aimed right for Lisa Heffenbacher.

**CLIFFHANGER! X] It's not very long, but it's something. I'll continue later, even if no one reviews. Which is highly likely. :P  
LoF OUT!**


	2. Blackout

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating yesterday. I'm not exactly free on Sunday. :P And don't worry, the story shall continue. ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own TEC, just the plot.

  
Hector's day was going great. He was spending some quality time with his favorite girl, Lisa Heffenbacher.

"So...Anything new?" He asked, trying for a conversation.

"Well, I have a new science project. And I could really use some help." Lisa said.

"Then I'm your man. Just try not to put me to sleep with it." Hector joked.

Lisa laughed a bright flowing laugh. A laugh that always made him feel warm. He must've been staring pretty intently at her, because she blushed and looked down.

"Um, Hector, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She started.

"Shoot," He could feel his heart beating a hundred miles a minute.

Lisa opened her mouth to continue, but instead of words, a scream came rolling out as she was struck by a strange blast of light.

"LISA!" Hector screamed. He quickly caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Ngh...Hyeck...Hector..." Lisa murmured just before she blacked out in his arms.

"HEEYY YOOUU GUUYYSS!" He shouted out the door. Jessica and Keith would be there soon. But not soon enough. He had to something. Fast.

Panic welled up inside him. What could he do? He had to help Lisa. The hospital. With that thought, he gathered Lisa up in his arms and bolted out of the Electric Diner. But he was so panicked, he didn't notice the four pranksters huddled up in front of the diner, laughing wickedly to themselves.

* * *

Jessica and Keith raced through the park, in the direction of the Electric Diner. They'd heard Hector's call of distress only a few minutes ago. And he'd sounded frantic. Really frantic.

"Oh, what could've happened?" Jess muttered, chewing her lip with worry.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal." Keith tried to reassure her. But he didn't sound so certain himself.

They were in view of the diner. Jess skidded to a halt and grabbed Keith's arm. "Look!" She pointed to the front of the diner, where a very triumphant looking Francine, Annie, Manny, and Danny were. "Pranksters." She spat. "I bet they're behind this. Whatever 'this' is."

"We'll see." Keith said, and they started across the street.

"Where's my brother?" Jessica growled.

Francine put on her innocent face. "Oh, he just suddenly ran off in the direction of the hospital. With his love Lisa in his arms." The other pranksters cackled at this.

"What did you do to Lisa?" Keith asked. He, unlike Jess, kept his cool.

"We didn't do anything!" Manny lied, sliding a weird looking machine behind his back.

"Tell me what you did, or I'll-" Jessica started.

"Jess, come on. Hector needs us. We can deal with the pranksters later." Keith pulled her back, and she reluctantly let him drag her away.

"Send Lisa our best wishes!" Annie called after them, the sarcasm obvious in her voice.

* * *

Hector sat outside of the emergency room, head in his hands. It seemed like he'd been waiting for an eternity there. Finally, to his delight, the door opened, and the doctor stepped out.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Hector shot up from his seat.

"She's fine." The doctor said. "But-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Hector shouted.

"She doesn't seem to remember who she is." The doctor finished.

_No. NO._ Hector's mind screamed at him. He brushed past the doctor and into the emergency room. Ignoring his cries of protest.

Lisa was just starting to sit up, with the help of the nurses.

"LISA!" Hector shouted, and threw his arms around her. A wave of relief washed over him. But instead of hugging him back, like he'd expected, she shrank back a little.

"Lisa. I-is that my name?" She stammered. "A-and who are you?"

Dread replaced Hector's feelings of relief. "It's me, Lisa. Hector. Don't you remember?" His voice was cracking. How could she not know who he was?

"Hector..." Lisa murmured. "I remember that name. You-you _do_ look familiar."

"Lisa, _I'm_ Hector. Your friend. Remember?" He prodded.

Lisa groaned and furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry. But I just don't remember you."

"Come on. I'm taking you home. You have to be able to remember _something_." He helped her to her feet. He refused to believe the Lisa he once knew was gone.

* * *

"His name his Hector Ruiz." Jess told the woman at the counter. "Oh wait, here he is. Never mind!" Jess turned away from the counter as Hector and Lisa came into view.

She threw her arms around her brother. "I was so worried. What happened?" She asked.

Hector opened his mouth to answer, but Jessica had already turned to Lisa. "Lisa! I'm so glad you're okay." She said with a hug.

Lisa winced. "But, who are _you_?"

"She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything." Hector sighed. He was obviously torn up about Lisa not knowing who he was.

"How can that be?" Keith asked. "What _happened_ to her back at the diner?"

"I-I don't know. There was this flash of light, and Lisa fainted. That's it."

"A flash of light. Blue eyes. Darkness." Lisa suddenly murmured, staring hard at Hector. "Why can't I _remember_?" She groaned.

"The pranksters." Jess growled. "_They_ must've done this! They were right outside the diner when we got there!"

Hector didn't seem to hear her. He was staring sadly at Lisa. "There's nothing we can do now. Nothing."

Keith and Jessica exchanged a worried glance. "Hector. Yes there is. We can get the pranksters and make them fix this!" Keith insisted. "Lisa's going to be fine."

"No. I'm not." Lisa's eyes filled up with tears. "I-I can't _remember_! _Remember_!" She groaned, clutching at her head. "I want to remember who you are. But I _can't_. I _can't_!" She rushed past them, and bolted out the doors, sobbing miserably to herself.

"Lisa wait!" Hector ran after her.

"This is a huge mess!" Jess shouted, starting to cry herself. "What are we going to do?"

"I...don't know, Jess." Keith murmured. "I just don't know."

* * *

Francine smiled to herself as she watched Hector chase after Lisa. "Everything's going according to plan." She laughed.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Bet you didn't see that coming! ;) I might post another chapter today. And I might not. You'll just have to wait and see...**


	3. Pursuit

**Okay, I was feeling generous, so here's another chapter today. ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own TEC, just this plot.

The only memory that remained in Lisa's head kept flashing before her eyes. Blinding light. Concerned blue eyes. And darkness. She was practically going insane trying to remember something, _anything _from her past. But nothing came. Only that confusing memory. She had no doubt those blue eyes belonged to Hector. So that meant he was definitely part of her past. But it was all happening too fast. Her supposed friends expected her to remember. But she couldn't. She was just devastated.

Lisa kept running. She ignored the cries of Hector behind her. She was running blind, with her vision blurred from her tears. Soon, the concrete sidewalk beneath her feet was replaced with the grass of a park. She slipped and tumbled down next to a small pond, still sobbing. She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. She knew it was Hector. But she didn't care. She needed someone to be with her. Someone who cared about her. She turned and sobbed into his chest, hugging him hard.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Hector said, rubbing her shoulder.

"For not remembering. I know you want me to." She whispered.

"It's okay Lisa. We're going to help you. _I'm _going to help you." He assured her.

She smiled sadly. She wished she could remember having a friend like Hector. "I'm sorry I forgot you..." She murmured, wrapping him in another hug.

* * *

"Ugh...Those two lovebirds are hugging and everything." Francine muttered, peering through her binoculars. "Hector's supposed to be upset! Oh come _on_! Looks like we need to make this game a little more extreme." She held up her phone. "Spamboni, It's Jessica's turn for a nice little blackout." She sneered.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Jess asked, scanning the street.

"Forget it, Jess. They probably need some alone time." Keith said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right," Jessica sighed. "So what are _we _going to do?"

Keith's expression hardened. "We track down some pranksters."

* * *

"There they are." Danny pointed. "Can I _please _do it this time, Manny?"

Manny cradled his machine. "_NO_!" He snapped. "It's _mine_! And _I _get to use it!"

"Oh come on! Just this once!" Danny grabbed the mechanism, and they started a tug of war fight.

"GIMME!" Manny screamed.

"YOU WON'T SHARE!" Danny shrieked.

The machine suddenly slipped from their grasp and toppled onto the pavement. "Oops," Danny muttered.

"NO!" Manny shouted.

It hummed loudly and a blast of light fired from its barrel. Heading straight for Jess and Keith.

* * *

"JESS LOOK OUT!" Keith shouted. With a quick wave of his hand, he drew a wall out of thin air, blocking the bullet of light.

"What was that?!" Jessica jumped.

"Pranksters, at 2:00." Keith pointed.

Manny and Danny looked up, realizing they'd been spotted. "LET'S SCRAM!" Manny yelled. He grabbed his machine from off the ground and he and Danny bolted down the street.

"They're getting away!" Jess shouted.

"No they're not!" Keith called. He grabbed Jessica's hand and they raced after the pranksters.

* * *

"Spamboni, did you blast her?" Francine asked.

"Um, well, not really." Manny replied.

"What do you mean '_not really_'?!" Francine snapped. "Manny, I'm going to-" Her voice was interrupted by a dull hum. He'd hung up on her. She snapped her phone shut in frustration. She'd deal with him later. Right now, it was time to break up Hector and Lisa's little love party.

She stepped forward to where Hector and Lisa were sitting. "Oh Lisa! Darling!" Francine cried, with fake joy. "It's so _good _to see you again!"

They whirled around. Hector put an arm around Lisa protectively. "Get back Francine. I know you're the one responsible for this."

"_Me_?!" Francine gasped. "Oh you must have the wrong person. Lisa dear, we're best friends. If only you had your memory you'd know this!" She lied. If Lisa didn't know who she was, she'd have no trouble tricking her into thinking she was actually her friend.

"I-" Lisa started.

"Don't listen to her Lisa, she's a prankster. She's trying to fool you." Hector insisted.

"No! I'm in the Electric Company too! See?" Francine twisted her wrist, and a glowing pink wordball appeared.

"Wh-what's that?" Lisa asked, clearly confused.

Hector sighed. "It's a wordball. You and I have the power to make them. And Francine, unfortunately, does too."

Francine stuck out her tongue. "Honestly, Lisa, he's just jealous. Come with me and I'll fill you in on our wonderful friendship!"

"Get lost, Francine." Hector growled.

"Wait," Lisa said.

Francine smiled. This was too easy.

"If-if you're my friend, then why weren't you with Hector, and-and those other two at the hospital?" Lisa asked.

Francine frowned. The amnesia clearly hadn't taken away her intelligence. Okay, so, not that easy.

"I came! But you were already gone! And I'm so glad I found you here!" She lied.

Lisa frowned. "I'm sorry. But I don't believe you. Let's go Hector."

Hector grinned broadly. "Sure, Lisa." He led her away from the pond.

Francine stomped away angrily. But this wasn't over, there were other ways to get Lisa.

* * *

"Come on!" Keith shouted, pulling Jessica along with him. "They're only a few yards away!"

Manny and Danny kept running. But suddenly, Manny whirled around and fired his machine, straight at Keith and Jess. "EAT THIS!" He cackled.

**Don't you just looovvveeee cliffhangers? :3 Okay, so that's the third chapter. You'd better be grateful that I wrote two chapters today. X]**

LoF OUT!


	4. Abduction

**Another chapter today. So be REALLY GRATEFUL. X]**

Disclaimer: Don't own TEC, so blah, blah, blah...

"NO!" Keith shouted, hurling himself in front of Jessica.

"KEITH!" Jess screamed.

The blast of light barreled into Keith, his knees buckled, and he collapsed onto the sidewalk. Manny and Danny quickly ran off, their laughs trailing behind them.

"No!" Jess cried. "Not you too!"

"It-it's okay." Keith smiled sadly. "I know you'll save me and Lisa. I know you-" He blacked out before he could say more.

Jess dropped down next to him, and started to cry. First Lisa, and now Keith. Where did it all go wrong?

* * *

"Good news, Francine." Manny cackled. "We took out Keith. And Jess is definitely torn apart."

"Finally, you've done _something _right." Francine said. "Now meet up with Scrambler for stage three. I've got something to do." She snapped her phone shut.

"It's time to meet your breaking point, pretty boy." Francine hissed.

* * *

"So, what are these wordballs again?" Lisa asked.

Hector twisted his wrist, summoning a blue swirling ball. "This." He threw it down at their feet, creating the word 'this'.

"And-I can do it too?" Lisa frowned.

"Yeah, try it. Just concentrate and think of a word. Then twist your wrist." Hector encouraged.

"Okay," Lisa took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and twisted her hand. Then tossed it down. It read 'Hector'. "I did it!" Her eyes lighted up.

Hector smiled sadly at the word. "And we each have a special power, too. I can do this," He stretched out his hands, forming an image of him and Lisa sitting together and laughing, clearly enjoying themselves.

"You have one, too." He summoned another word ball and threw it at her feet. It read, 'drefins'. "Unscramble that." He said.

Lisa frowned and held up a her hands. Slowly, she switched the letters of 'drefins' into 'friends'. "Friends." She read softly. "Is-is that what _we_ used to be? Or were we _more _than that?"

Hector looked down, his face growing red. He knew where Lisa was going with this. "I-I don't really know, Lisa. I guess we weren't."

"Oh," She said softly.

"Oh Lisa!" Francine called.

Lisa turned to see Francine running toward her. Before Hector could pull her away, Lisa was suddenly grabbed and dragged quickly away from him. "Come on Lisa, we have more _important _things to talk about." Francine said with a laugh.

"STOP! LISA!" Hector called after them, not far behind.

"But-Hector! Wait!" Lisa protested.

"Oh don't worry. We can deal with him later." Francine pulled her out of the park, and soon, they were lost in the crowds of the city.

* * *

"NO!" Hector shouted. He'd lost Francine. And Lisa. Again.

**Okay, that's all for today, kids! ;)**

**~LoF**


	5. Hunt

**I thought I'd better update. On the count of a very anxious Electric Phantom. ;)**

**The Electric Phantom: By the way, why don't you have private messaging turned on?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TEC, JUST THIS AMAZING PLOT :3**

Jess tried to pull Keith up and drag him away, but he was just too heavy. And she didn't have the strength to do it. She needed help. Hector and Lisa. They could still help her.

"HEEYY YOOUU GUUYYSS!" Jessica shouted.

To her surprise, only Hector showed up. "Where's Lisa?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Francine," He spat. Then he noticed Keith's motionless body at his feet. "Whoa, what _happened_ here?!"

"He-he was-" Jess burst into tears.

"Oh no," Hector murmured. "_No_."

"What are we going to do now?" Jessica looked up at her brother with a tear-stained face.

Hector clenched his fists. "We're going to find the pranksters, get Lisa back, and make them cure her and Keith. This ends _now_."

Jess nodded. "But what are we going to do with Keith? We can't just drag him along with us! And we can't leave him here, either!"

"You're right." Hector admitted. "But we don't have a choice. He's coming with us."

And together, they hoisted him onto their shoulders and headed down the street.

* * *

"Wh-where are we going?" Lisa stammered.

"Oh we're going somewhere special." Francine sneered.

Lisa didn't quite like her tone of voice. She wrenched her arm away from her. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you-you prankster!" She cried.

Quickly, she bolted in the opposite direction where Francine was headed. "Pranksters, stop her!" Francine shouted.

A girl with short brown hair darted out in front of her. She was quickly joined by a tall dark skinned boy, and a shorter but larger boy. Who was holding a strange looking machine. That memory flashed before her eyes. A blast of light, Hector's blue eyes, darkness.

"G-get back!" Lisa stammered.

"Don't worry, Lisa." The brown haired girl stepped forward. "We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help you."

Lisa could tell she was lying. And soon Francine and the three of them closed in on her. In her frantic desperation, a small memory found its way back into her head. Lisa opened her mouth.

"NO!" Francine yelled. She saw what was coming. "Cover her mouth!"

"HEEYY YOOUU GUUYYSS!" Lisa screamed.

The pranksters grabbed her. "QUIET!" The large boy squealed. "THEY'LL HEAR YOU!"

"HECTOR! SOMEBODY! HE-_mmph_!" Lisa's voice was reduced to a small muffle as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Thanks for being so '_quick_', guys!" Francine snapped.

"Well how were _we _supposed to know she would call for the Electric Company?" Danny whined.

"_Forget it_!" Francine rolled her eyes, "Let's just get her to my apartment! Fast! Before the rest of the Electric Company gets here!"

_I'm sorry Hector,_ Lisa pleaded in her mind. _I'm so sorry_.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Hector asked.

"Yes! It was Lisa!" Jessica's faced brightened.

"It came from over here! Come on!" Hector dragged his sister and Keith down an alley.

They stopped at where the alley led into three others. Jess sighed. "Now what?"

"Um, I-I'm not sure." He and Jess set Keith down. Hector sank to the ground, head in hands. "She's gone. And I'm never going to see her again. I never got a chance to tell her-"

"Wait!" Jess interjected. "I have an idea!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on Lisa's cries of distress. "She slapped her hands together, shook her head hard, and pulled her hands apart. A glowing pink line stretched out between them. "HECTOR! SOMEBODY! HE-_mmph_!" Lisa's voice. "Thanks for being so '_quick_', guys!" Francine's voice. "Well how were _we_ supposed to know she would call for the Electric Company?" Danny's. "_Forget it_! Let's just get her to my apartment! Fast! Before the rest of the Electric Company gets here!" Francine's again.

Jessica's eyes snapped open. "Francine's apartment building!"

Hector jumped up. "Let's go!"

They hauled up Keith and ran in the direction of Francine's apartment.

* * *

Lisa looked around her. They must be in Francine's room. She was tied to a chair, a gag stuffed in her mouth. "_Mmph_!" She wailed.

"Quiet!" Francine snapped. "Spamboni, you'd better have that machine ready."

"It's right here, Francine!" He finished his sentence with his signature cackle. He pulled out the machine. On it were three words, _amnesia_, _brainwash_, and _coma_. A dial was pointed at the word _brainwash_.

Lisa's eyes widened. _Amnesia_. That flash of light. The pranksters made her lose her memories! _They _were the ones responsible for this mess!

"Why didn't you brainwash her in the first place?" Annie complained. "It would've been much easier!"

"I _told_ you!" Manny said. "I can only use the brainwash mode _after _the amnesia mode! It's like this. Once her old memories are gone. We can add in new 'prankster improved' ones." He cackled again.

"Oh _shut up_ with that _laugh_ already!" Francine grumbled. "Why do you even _do _that?"

"It's my evil laugh! It's also my smart laugh, awesome laugh, hungry laugh-"

"Okay, okay! Just blast her already!" Francine interrupted impatiently.

Manny cackled again. Francine rolled her eyes.

Lisa whimpered as the machine was pointed straight at her, glowing with energy.

**Another cliffie! :3 We're pretty much getting into the climax of this story, sooo you might want to grab a few extra pairs of underwear for the next chapter. X] I'll likely add another chapter today, but we'll see.**

**~LoF**


	6. Recovery

**Okay, I guess I can post another chapter today. :3 So, remember to REVIEW and FAVORITE.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TEC, JUST THIS INCREDIBLY AWESOME PLOT :3**

The machine glowed brighter before Lisa. She gulped nervously. _Goodbye Hector_, She thought, blinking back tears.

"Francine! Someone here to see you!" Her mother called from downstairs. **(Don't ask how they got Lisa up to Francine's room without Antigony Carruthers knowing :3)**

"Hold it, Manny!" Francine ordered, clearly annoyed. "I'll have to see who it is first. Stay here. And _watch _her."

"Fine," Manny grumbled.

"Mannyyyyy! Can I _please_-" Danny started.

"NO!" Manny snapped

"Selfish," Danny muttered.

Lisa looked frantically around the room, trying to find something, _anything_, that could help her escape. Her eyes rested on a sharp looking pin that definitely belonged to Francine. She just needed a distraction...

Lisa made a desperate effort to form a wordball behind her. She threw it at a picture of Francine on the wall. Yeah, only _Francine_ would post a picture of herself on her bedroom wall. The wordball formed the words, '_My friends are pathetic_', below the photo of Francine. Manny, Danny, and Annie didn't notice. That could be changed...

_Mmph_! Lisa mumbled through her gag. The three pranksters turned to her. She tilted her head toward the poster.

"HEEYY!" Danny wailed. "THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"NO KIDDING!" Annie shouted.

"Hey guys, lookey what I have." Manny held up a permanent marker.

The three pranksters sneered and huddled around the photograph, busying themselves with scribbling a mustache on Francine's face.

Lisa smiled. Well, at least she made her best attempt to do so with a gag in her mouth. She slowly slid the chair toward the pin. Manny, Danny, and Annie didn't notice. She snatched the pin off the desk and started cutting at her bonds. She had to escape. And fast.

* * *

"Who is it, mother?" Francine asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"The Electricians." She said, stepping away from the door.

"Where's Lisa?" Hector growled.

Francine made a fake face of shock. "How should _I _know?" She asked, "I would never do anything to hurt dear Lisa!"

"Mrs. Carruthers, can you _please_ check Francine's room?" Jessica asked. "We know for certain she'll be there."

Antigony Carruthers raised her eyebrows. "Francine?" She turned to her daughter. "What do you know about this?"

"Absolutely nothing, mother!" Francine said with mock innocence.

"_Please _Mrs. Carruthers," Hector pleaded, "You have no idea how much I care about her!"

Mrs. Carruthers frowned. "Very well, I'll go and check."

"Um, um, that won't be necessary mother!" Francine tried to block stairway to her bedroom.

"Francine, let me through!" Her mother demanded.

Francine reluctantly moved aside. She shot Hector and Jessica a death glare.

Just as Antigony Carruthers placed her foot on the first step, a scream rang out through the building.

* * *

The ropes that held Lisa's hands together dropped to the floor. She was _free_! She jumped up from the chair. But at that moment, the three pranksters turned around, clearly finished giving Francine a new mustache.

"HEY!" Manny shouted.

Danny, Annie, and Manny grabbed Lisa. With a horrible shock, she realized she hadn't taken off her gag.

"And just _where_ do you think _you're _going?" Annie sneered.

Lisa struggled to free herself from their grip, but it was no use. At three to one, her odds were slim. But she wasn't about to give up. She gave a hard kick to Manny's foot. He cried out in pain and let go. With the strongest of them down, Lisa was able to wrench herself from the pranksters' grip. With all her strength, Lisa opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream she could make.

* * *

"IT'S LISA!" Hector shouted. He bolted past Francine and her mother, and dashed up the stairs.

"Hector!" Jess called after him.

But he didn't care. It was her. He had to help her. He just _had _to. He burst through the door of Francine's bedroom. Lisa was right there, trying to free herself from Manny, Danny, and Annie's grip. Hector roared and bowled them over, gently taking Lisa in his arms.

"Get. Away. From. Her." He growled.

But the pranksters weren't finished. Manny raised his invention, with the dial pointed to _coma_. "Say goodbye to you consciousness, loverboy!" He cackled.

"NO!" Lisa screamed. At that moment, miraculously, her memories flooded back into her head. Her parents, her friends, and Hector. Memories of her and Hector watching a movie together, or just sitting at the park enjoying each others' company. She could't lose him. Not after he'd lost her.

"Hector..." Lisa whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Lisa," He murmured, "I want you to know. I love you. I always have."

Lisa started to sob. Manny fired his machine. There was a painfully familiar flash of light. And Hector blacked out. His arms fell away from Lisa and dropped limply to his sides. He was gone.

**MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm such a heartbreaker. ;) What will happen to Hector and Keith now that they're in comas? Will Lisa and Jessica find a way to fix things before it's too late? Or will the pranksters have finally destroyed the Electric Company once and for all?! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! ;)**

**~LoF**


	7. Conclusion

**All right. The seventh and final chapter of Downfall of the Electric Company. Are you ready? :)**

The Electric Phantom: Yeah, in the last chapter, I said he was in a coma.

Disclaimer: Don't own TEC, blah, blah, blah...  


"MONSTERS!" Lisa sobbed. "YOU MONSTERS!"

The three pranksters stared blankly at her. Mrs. Carruthers and Jessica ran into the room. "I demand to know what's going on!" Mrs. Carruthers shouted.

Lisa pointed an angry finger at Manny, Danny, and Annie. "_Them_. _They_ did this! Because of them, Hector is in a coma!"

Jess sat down next to Lisa. She put a reassuring arm around her friend. "It's okay Lisa. We're going to fix this. And the _pranksters_ are going to help." She glared at Danny, Annie, and Manny.

"FRANCINE!" Antigony Carruthers yelled. "GET UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!"

Francine cautiously walked up to the room. "Um, yes mother?"

"I know this is your doing. Now help poor Lisa and Jessica's friends." Her mother ordered.

"Um, I'm not sure we can do that." Francine admitted nervously.

Jessica jumped up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO IT?" She exploded.

"Tell him, Manny!" Francine pointed to the large teenager.

"Uh, well, it's pretty easy to put someone in a coma with this machine. But it isn't that easy to get them out of one." Manny explained.

"WHAT?!" It was Lisa this time. "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, JUST DO IT!"

Manny nervously started tinkering with his invention. "Um, I'd better go now." Francine said quickly, starting down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed her daughter by the shoulder. "You're staying right here until their friends are better."

Francine grumbled in annoyance, but stayed put.

"I think I have it!" Manny announced. He aimed the machine at Hector's motionless body. Lisa winced, but Jess squeezed her hand encouragingly.

A flash of light protruded from the machine and blasted Hector. Nothing happened.

"It didn't work, did it?" Lisa dropped to the floor, starting to cry again. "He's not going to wake up."

"Lisa-" Jess started. But then looked up. Hector started to stir. "Look!" She cried.

"HECTOR!" Lisa shouted, throwing her arms around him.

"Lisa?" Hector croaked. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Wh-what happened?"

Tears of joy streaked down her face. "It doesn't matter now. You're okay."

It was Jessica's turn to hug her brother. But she quickly turned to Manny. "What about Keith?!" She demanded. "He's outside. This isn't over until you help him too!"

The four pranksters, and Hector, with the help of Lisa and Jessica, all walked outside. Where Keith sat motionlessly on a bench. Manny quickly adjusted the machine and fired it at Keith. Jess chewed her lip with worry. But Lisa put a hand on her shoulder encouragingly. At first, Keith didn't move, but after a few seconds, his eyes fluttered open.

He groaned. "Uh, what just happened?" He blinked, when he saw everyone staring at him.

Jessica laughed and hugged him. "Forget it. Let's go back to the diner."

"Yeah, we should go too!" Annie said quickly. She, Danny, and Manny quickly ran off. Francine tried to follow, but her mother pulled her back.

"You're staying right here, young lady!" She said, "And no blogging for a MONTH!"

"A month?!" Francine gasped. "But-"

"No buts!" Mrs. Carruthers ordered.

Hector, Lisa, Keith, and Jessica tried to stifle their laughs as they headed for the Electric Diner.

* * *

"I can't believe all that happened in one day." Lisa said with a frown.

"Yeah, I know." Hector agreed. "It was almost like a dream."

"Well, everything's back to normal. And that's what matters." Jess smiled.

"Um, Hector, I want to talk to you about something." Lisa started.

"Jess, let's uh, go get something to eat." Keith started to pull her away.

"What why-oh, uh, right." Jess followed him away from the table.

"Hector, it was so confusing today. I couldn't remember anything, and then I was kidnapped, and-_mmm_!" Lisa's voice was muffled as Hector's lips pressed softly into hers.

Tingles washed through her body, and she returned the kiss. When they finally came up for air, Lisa blushed and looked down.

"Lisa, why don't we go see a movie?" Hector offered.

Lisa smiled. "Sure, but what about Keith and Jess?"

They turned to see the two laughing and hugging like great friends again.

"I think they're having a nice time on their own." Hector laughed.

Lisa took Hector's hand as they stepped out of the Electric Diner.

**So that's the end of this fic. It was kind of abrupt, but I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**~LoF**


End file.
